


Dance with Me

by obisgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle asks Rumpelstiltskin to dance with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

Belle sighed, watching the droplets fall down the window, sitting in the main room of Rumpelstiltskin’s estate. She didn’t know why she felt so miserable; she was never allowed to leave and or even enjoy a little time outside on the grounds. But the rain deepened her melancholy mood. 

She turned slightly, spotting Rumpelstiltskin in the corner, spinning quietly, and not really paying attention to her. Belle turned around again, looking out the window. 

“You know, you could do something,” he said finally, “Maybe make some tea,” 

Belle stood up, fixed her dress and walked over to the table, picking up the tea tray. 

“It’s such a miserable day,” she sighed, “The day is always so much brighter when the sun is out,”

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged. “Sorry dearie, but my power doesn’t extend to manipulating the weather,” he quipped. 

She smiled. “But if it did, would you make it stop raining for me?” 

“If it would make you happy, I suppose I would,” 

That made Belle feel a little better, and her step a bit lighter. “You know, we could do something,” she continued, extending her hand to him suddenly, “Dance with me?” 

~~

It didn’t rain often in Storybrooke; the last storm they had was really something. But tonight, it felt different. Belle was sitting by the fireplace, trying to pay attention to her book but she was fidgety which didn’t really surprise him since she never liked the rain. The day was always better, she used to say, when the sun was out. 

Mr. Gold hobbled over towards her, and she looked up curiously at him. He smiled, extending his hand to her. “Dance with me, love?” he offered. 

~~

“I don’t dance,” Rumpelstiltskin mused, turning back to his spinning wheel. 

Belle frowned; disappointed that he would refuse such a simple and pleasant request. “Please,” she cried, “I promise I won’t bother you later,” 

Rumpelstiltskin sighed, looking at her. Her small lips turned into a pout, curls falling down around her lovely face. He wasn’t a dancer. He didn’t hate dancing but it seemed, so, childish to dance during-- quoting his house maid -- a miserable day. 

“If it’ll make you happy…” he started, putting the thread away. 

Belle’s face immediately brightened and she moved to the center of the room, as he followed her. 

~~

Belle didn’t know what to think but Gold didn’t really give her time to say anything before he set her book aside and pulled her up, placing one hand around her back and slipping the other into her hand. They swayed lightly at first. Gold smiled, relishing the feel of Belle’s soft skin so close against him, the fire flickering in the background as their shadows danced along the walls. 

After a moment, Belle leaned her chin against his chest, smiling imagining sweet music playing in the background. 

~~

Rumpelstiltskin bowed; Belle curtsied, smiling thoughtfully at him. He came towards her, unsure where to put his hands to which Belle directed him to place one hand on her waist and the other, in her free hand. 

He wasn’t a dancer, Belle knew that. That’s why he let her lead; quietly counting the steps so he could easily follow along. 

Soon, he was able to figure out the pace and began to move more freely across the room. Belle was surprised about his exuberance. She giggled, falling in step with him, her smile glowing; Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t help but smile himself, surprised that he was actually enjoying this little activity. 

~~

Belle wrapped her arms around him, snuggling her head against his chest as they continued to sway. Gold ran his fingers through her hair, happy that he was able to give her this one moment. Belle smiled, looking up thoughtfully at him. 

Their bodies so close, Gold was more than happy to hold his darling in his arms. He wasn’t a dancer but whether he knew the steps or not, it was worth it to see her happy. 

~~

Belle giggled, as he spun her around, pulling into her into lifts and then fall into his waiting arms. But Rumpelstiltskin felt something change in him as he danced with Belle, a magnetism he hadn’t felt before, that suddenly became electric as their fingers continued to touch and he felt her body continually become closer to his throughout the dance. 

He wasn’t sure if Belle felt it; if she did, he wasn’t sure if she would have said something. 

Rumpelstiltskin brushed it off but there it was again as she fell into his arms. 

Her eyes were like magic, Rumpelstiltskin feeling himself drawn into those blue orbs like he hadn’t been before. 

How come he never noticed how beautiful she was? 

Belle sighed, smiling thankfully at him as Rumpelstiltskin suddenly stilled, his hands on her waist. He didn’t know or what propelled him but he leaned down, his lips aiming for hers and then he stopped himself, backing away.

“You were right, miss, the dance was lovely,” he said. 

Belle smiled embarrassingly at him, though disappointed he hadn’t followed through with that kiss. He was going to kiss her then, wasn’t he? But something stopped him. 

She cleared her throat, forcing him to look at her again. “Thank you for the dance,” she said, walking over instead and kissing his cheek. 

“You’re welcome, miss,” he whispered, his gold skin shimmering slightly as Belle pulled away, still smiling warmly at him. 

She picked up the tea tray, taking it to the kitchen to be cleaned for tea later. 

~~

Mr. Gold smiled, pulling back from Belle, his hands firmly planted on her tiny waist. Belle smiled at him, noticing for the first time that it stopped raining outside. Gold turned to see. It had indeed stopped raining; there were even some birds gathering out front. He sighed, looking back at his love. 

Belle reached up, lightly touching his face; her fingertips feeling so soft against his skin. Gold stared into her deep blue eyes, instantly feeling himself lost and leaning ever so closely towards her. His hands drifted to her back as he dipped her suddenly, eliciting a soft ‘ooh’ and a giggle. 

“That was unexpected,” she managed. 

“Need to keep you on your feet,” he teased. 

As he pulled her back up, however, Belle encircled her arms around his neck and leaned forward, kissing him. Gold felt as if the heavens suddenly opened as his hands roamed freely around her body, pushing them closer. 

How he wanted to kiss her for so long, to feel those sweet lips happily explore his with such fervor. Belle tangled her fingers through his hair, sending shivers down his spine. Gold wanted to explore all of her, loosening her hair, watching the clips fall to the floor, inhaling her scent. 

Belle held on tight as he picked her up suddenly, the fire reflecting in her eyes as he carried into the bedroom, laying her down gently on his bed. Belle immediately sought to undo the buttons on his shirt while he lifted her blouse, tossing it away. Once Belle was finished with his shirt, she moved to his pants. Clothing coming off in parts, soon they were both naked. 

Gold laced his fingers through hers, holding them over her head, kissing her deeply. 

It wasn’t before long that they were entangled with one another. This was something Gold had waited for a very long time. This one moment to be with her, to feel her body so firmly pressed against his; to see her, the real her, craving every part of him the way he wanted nothing more than to feel every part of her. 

Lovemaking was a dance between two partners, the motions not always coordinated but the feeling, a simple touch ever so intimate. That’s how it felt like with Belle, a dance. 

There was no leader but that didn’t matter. 

All that mattered in that moment was Gold feeling Belle’s beneath him, in heat, sweat glistening on her skin and enjoying every moment. 

They were so in sync with each other. Before Gold knew it, Belle stiffened underneath him, reaching that all familiar peak of pleasure. Her body relaxed after a moment, breathing slowly and Gold settled beside her. 

Belle leaned over, whispering into his ear, her fingers still playing his hair. “I’ll always dance with you,” 

Gold smiled, kissing her in return, fixing the matted hair across her face. “And, I, you, my love,” he promised. 

The End


End file.
